Endless Seas
by Naval Ace
Summary: [WW] [DISCONTINUED] TetraLink, MedliKomali As Link, Tetra and co. set out to find the New Hyrule, what new evil has come to send them through there greatests adventure yet. Read and Review. Flames ignored.
1. Prologue: The Legend

Naval Ace: Ive decided to go off course from my normal cross-overs to do a normal WW fic.  
  
Link: Yay  
  
Naval Ace: Just prologue, but here it is.  
  
Prologue  
  
There is a legend told by people who have ventured beyond the borders,  
  
A legend that tells of a great and powerful evil,  
  
An Evil more powerful then Ganondorf,  
  
An Evil that could instantly end the world in the wrong hands.  
  
It said that there is no one to stop it,  
  
Not even the Hero of Winds,  
  
The world will crumble,  
  
And live under a shadow of death and despair.  
  
But the savior will rise,  
  
With the Ocarina of Time at her side,  
  
the Sword of Light in her hands,  
  
And she will free the land from the evil under the Endless Seas.  
  
Naval Ace: Well, thats pretty much it, sorry it wasnt much but this is my first really true Zelda fic.  
  
-=NavalAce=- 


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda things, but I do own my fic!  
  
Naval Ace: Damn, the first day it came out I already got 5 reviews for the fic! Thats good news. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 1: Preparations  
  
The midday sun shined upon the Great Sea, making the waters sparkle and glimmer. There was not a cloud in the sky. The waves were outlined by the sunlight that hit them, always moving and growing. The waves lapped against the side of the Pirate ship. It moved through the waters in the direction of Windfall with its crew. Along side it was a smaller red boat with a dragon's head on the small bow. The eyes of the King of Red Lions were now closed after the king died under the seas along with Ganondorf.  
  
Tetra stood with her arms crossed on the stern of the ship. She watched and made sure everyone was doing work. Gonzo was keeping a steady course to Windfall, with the aid of Link's Wind Waker. Mako sat against the mast, reading his book. Zuko, was of course, up in the crow's nest trying to spot Windfall from the distance. Senza, Nudge and Niko were tying up the King of Red Lions to the side of the ship, letting it hang over the edge a bit. Link was now on deck and resting on the side of the stairs.  
  
Tetra walked down the stairs and stared at the young hero. She found it hard to believe that a kid like him could save the Great Sea from Ganondorf. She could also hardly believe she was Princess Zelda. That thought struck her hard in the mind, but she shook it out.  
  
"Miss Tetra?" a voice said behind her.  
  
She turned around to see Niko standing there, slouched and looking tired. "What is it Niko?" she asked.  
  
"Will we be staying at Windfall for a bi? A nice bed would be nice for a change," Niko pondered.  
  
"No, we can't, we'll attract too much attention," Tetra replied.  
  
"Yes Miss Tetra," Niko said sounding really disappointed.  
  
Tetra stood there as she watched Niko go back down stairs to do more swabie duties. She felt bad for him, but she knew they had to find more land. She was aching for good food and better shelter for once too, but they needed to be on their quest as soon as possible.  
  
"So we're heading off once we get re-supplied?" Link said from behind her.  
  
"Yah, we have to find more land to call Hyrule," Tetra stated.  
  
"I see," Link replied.  
  
"You think we should stay though?" Tetra asked unsure.  
  
"Your choice princess," Link stated as he got up and dusted himself.  
  
"Don't call me that, I don't like being called a princess, especially since the crew doesn't know," she said a little angry.  
  
"Alright," Link replied walking down to the stairs, "I'm going to see if Niko needs help."  
  
Tetra stood there on deck as the other pirates did their jobs. In the distance, the outline of Windfall is seen as the pirate ship sailed closer and closer towards it.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
On Windfall, the kids were running out of school as the bell rang. The Killer Bees were now helping people as much as being a gang. Officials were talking near the grave stone of what was believed to hold the founder of Windfall. They were worried about the rumor that pirates were coming to Windfall. They knew about the last visit they had where they robbed the bomb shop. They also knew that some potions and money were stolen before that. If these pirates that were coming are the ones that robbed them last time, then they would most likely have to arrest them.  
  
A lone sail boat sails onto the island's beach, catching the officials' interests. The boat was a clean white with a white sail. The small mast was towards the front, making it a single person sailboat. An average sized man stepped onto the beach and looked up at the midday sun. It shined on his brown boots and his blue shirt. His white pants were a little loose on him, but they fit quite well. He had a sword with a golden hilt on his right side. The sheath was decorated in silver lines, forming vines. A golden Triforce lay at the top of the sword. He looked at the officials walking towards him; he knew it could be trouble.  
  
"Sir, welcome to Windfall," An official said, "You wouldn't have seen any Pirates around the seas have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't," the man replied.  
  
"Alright, keep your eyes out if you see any," the official stated and walked away with the others.  
  
'I guess they weren't looking to bother me,' the man thought and began to walk towards the town.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
In the Forest Haven, Makar was practicing his violin (cello to him I bet) in the cave in the waterfall. He listened carefully to his song, making sure he counted every note right and made every note sound good. He closed his eyes and listened as the music filled the underground room. The music was soothing to the air and felt it was nice to listen to. He was sure the Great Deku tree would like it.  
  
He was playing smoothly and perfecting the song he was going to play this year in the festival. He suddenly heard footsteps coming and opened his eyes. He was shocked to see Komali and Medli looking at him. At the same time, he was happy and jumped in joy.  
  
"Hey Makar, glad to see you again," Medli stated walking over to him.  
  
"Glad to see you too!" Makar replied, "So what did you come for?"  
  
"Well, we heard that Link and the Pirates are going on another adventure, we thought it would be good to go with them," Komali answered.  
  
"So we thought you might want to come along as well," Medli said.  
  
"I'll come!" Makar exclaimed happily.  
  
"That's great," Medli said, "But we have to hurry and get to Windfall before they leave!"  
  
Medlie, Komali and Makar began to walk out of the cave. They jumped through the water fall and fell into the water. They quickly got out and looked northwest. Makar got into the bag on Medli's back and held on. The two ritos spread their wings and took flight as they soared towards Windfall.  
  
"When do you thin they'll leave?" Makar asked.  
  
"They didnt arrive yet, so they might leave later," Komali replied.  
  
"It's not that much of a flight for us though," Medli stated.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Link was down in the hull helping Niko out. Niko had the job of moving all the heavy boxes around, so Link had to help. To Niko's amazement, Link was able to do it with ease. Link has really gotten a lot stronger since Niko last saw him. Soon enough, the boxes were all where Tetra wanted them.  
  
"Link, how did you get so strong so fast?" Niko asked.  
  
"Well, when you go around beating a lot of hard monsters then you'd get really strong," Link answered simply.  
  
"Link, Niko, Come up here!" Tetra yelled.  
  
Link and Niko looked at each other and raced up deck. They went through the door at the top to see the once cloudless sky no filled with dark clouds. The waves were getting stronger and the wind began to pick up.  
  
"What happened?" Link asked.  
  
"I don't know, this all happened in a matter of minutes," Tetra explained.  
  
Raindrops turned into a heavy downpour as the crew struggled to keep the ship a float. The waves were getting stronger and higher and the wind was blowing fiercely. The crew managed o get the sail down but they were now being thrown off course. Link reached into his bag and pulled out the Wind Waker. He began to conduct the Wind's Requiem and then tried to make it stop, but it didn't work.  
  
The pirates held onto the ship as best as the could as waves began to flow onto the deck of the ship. The wind blew fiercely as the rain became harder. Lightning flashed in the sky all over the place as thunder came after. Cyclones began to form and the seas were covered in a storm that seemed more powerful then five, class three hurricanes combined.  
  
In the sky, a dark orb of light appeared and hot towards the North, beyond the Great Sea. Almost immediately after, the winds began to clam down to a gentle breeze. The waves returned back to normal and gently pushed the ship now. The rain stopped completely and the cyclones vanished from the seas. The clouds dispersed and the sky became clear again. The sun now shined on the sea and made it glimmer. The pirates looked in wonder at what just happened. It wasn't a usual thing to see a storm that powerful come and go in a matter of minutes.  
  
"What just happened Link?" Tetra asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Link replied.  
  
Link once again pulled out the Wind Waker and played the Wind's Requiem. He pointed it north east and a large gust of wind blew past. The Pirates set the sail up and the ship continued on its course to Windfall. He remembered seeing the dark orb, but it let his mind quickly.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Komali and Medli were blown out of the sky and landed harshly on the Tower of Gods. They stayed there until the storm had blown by and were also baffled on how fast the storm came and went.  
  
"That's not a usual storm," Medli stated.  
  
"No it wasn't," Makar agreed.  
  
"What do you think that dark orb was?" Komali asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good," Medli replied.  
  
"We better get to Windfall, the pirates might be there already," Komali said.  
  
"Alright," Medli agreed and followed the rito into the air.  
  
They began to fly towards Windfall. Seagulls flew with them as they began to glide on a wind draft. They couldn't see any ship near Windfall, so they knew that they must not be there yet. They continued their flight and began to slow down to land.  
  
Unknowingly to both the Pirates and Ritos, was that they were being watched. There was a dark figure floating above a nearby cloud. He had dark armor and wore a Black helmet outlined in dark red. His boots were pure black and were also outlined in dark red. There was a silver sword in a black seethe at his side, which also had a dark red hilt. His arms were covered with armor and his gauntlets were painted a dark brown color.  
  
He looked at the two ritos flying towards Windfall wih a Korok on ones back. Then he looked on the Pirate ship which carried two of the triforce holders. He grinned inside his helmet as he began to float upwards. He took one last, careful look at the Hero of Winds and Princess Zelda. He knew Ganondorf had failed to get the triforce pieces. But this wasn't what he was looking for, it was, something else.  
  
"Soon, Soon," the dark man said and flew away with amazing speed.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Naval Ace: I know, I know, pretty short...I think...  
  
Link: Wasn't that short  
  
Naval Ace: The next hapter will be better though  
  
Medli: Review Please!  
  
Tetra: Or he might not continue!!!  
  
-=NavalAce=-


	3. Chapter 2: A New Journey

Chapter 2: A New Journey  
  
It was starting to get dark. The orange, setting sun covered the horizon. The sea gently splashed against the ship. They were going to be at Windfall by the end of the sun set. The Pirates and Link were in the ship having dinner. Only Gonzo, Zuko and Tetra remained on deck. Gonzo was steering the ship through the water, as usual and Zuko was up in the Crow's nest. Tetra started to climb up to the crow's nest. She climbed the ladder, noticing how it has gotten a lot weaker over the duration of time. She got up to see Zuko looking through the telescope at Windfall.  
  
"Zuko, you can go down to the deck and eat, I'll take over," Tetra stated.  
  
"Alright miss," Zuko replied and walked towards the ladder. He began his decent and was quickly down the ladder and heading for his dinner.  
  
Tetra stared out at the setting sun. It made her feel so calm. She began to think about past events again. She remembered how brave Link was to attack Ganondorf. She thought about the battle a lot and remembered the final strike against Ganondorf. She had no idea Link could have gotten that powerful in so little time. She then remembered how much she taunted and mocked him. It made her regret judging Link at first glance. The sun was now covered by the horizon and the light began to fade as the night sky opened up, clear and beautiful.  
  
"Nice sunset huh?" The voice startled Tetra and she turned around to see Link.  
  
"Oh Link, it's only you," She said. "Yah, it was a nice sunset."  
  
"I never knew you like sunsets," Link believed.  
  
"I do," She said calmly. "It calms me down when I'm angry."  
  
"Oh," Link replied.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've said to you before," She finally let out.  
  
Link just smiled at her, "It's alright Tetra."  
  
"You mean it?" Tetra asked. "I just feel so bad for what I said to you."  
  
"I mean it Tetra," he replied.  
  
Tetra turned around, leaned on the railing and looked out at the outline of Windfall. Link walked next to her and leaned against the railing as well. They were silent for the rest of the time, only enjoying the company of a good friend.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
The Ritos had arrived at Windfall and now rested on a bench. They were extremely tired and needed a long break. They watched many people walk by and stare at them. It was usual, they were Ritos and a Korok after all. They looked out towards the sea to see the Pirate Ship sailing closer and closer towards Windfall.  
  
"Well, here they come," Makar said.  
  
"Yah, I can't wait to see Link again," Komali stated.  
  
Near them, the black haired man overheard the name. He remembered that Link was the Hero of Winds, or so a rumor said. He got up and casually walked up to the group. They were talking to each other so they didn't notice him walk up to them.  
  
"Excuse me," He said getting their attention. "No mean to barge in on a conversation, but I overheard you talking about Link?"  
  
"Yes, you know him?" Medli asked.  
  
"Well, I've heard a lot about him," the man replied.  
  
"So you're a swordsman too sir?" Komali asked.  
  
"My apologies, my name is Jack," he said. "Yes, I'm a swordsman."  
  
"Nice," Komali mused. "I'm Komali, the other Rito is Medli and the Korok is Makar."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Jack replied.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when the Windfall officials ran by and headed for the cliff. Many of the residents also followed to see what was going on. They looked at each other and walked towards them, followed by their new friend. The crowd had grown larger and it was harder to see what they were crowding around for. It was obvious to them it was because of the pirates. The idea that they were going to be arrested was a shocking thought, but they knew it could happen.  
  
The Pirate ship anchored in the spot where it was situated last visit. Immediately when the boarding ramp was placed, the crowd rushed towards them. The Pirates were staring right at a large angry mob. The officials were in front and the residents armed themselves, just incase of fighting. The officials didn't look very pleased and the mob looked ready to strike. Medli, Makar, Komali and Jack were trying to find a way to help them out, the situation was getting worse.  
  
"You filthy pirates," an official started. "So you came back to Windfall huh?"  
  
"You guys are under arrest," an official declared. "Now where's your leader?"  
  
The surprised pirates let Tetra through and she stood in front of the official. "I'm the Captain," she said firmly.  
  
"Ah, it's the fearsome Tetra," an official mocked. "Guess you and your pirates will be doing all your looting in a jail from now on."  
  
"Wait a second," Link began but was quickly interrupted by an official.  
  
"You stay out of this kid," the official seethed.  
  
"We have to do something quick," Komali whispered to Jack and Medli.  
  
"Where's Makar?" Medli asked.  
  
"He fell asleep at the bench," Jack replied. "I have an idea."  
  
Jack immediately jumped onto a nearby tree and kicked it. The force sent him onto the rooftop of the nearby building and he made sure no one but Medli and Komali could see him. He then grabbed a bag from his shirt and threw a ball towards the sea. It exploded in mid air, causing a very bright flare to appear in the sky. The crowd just looked at it, dazed and confused on what it is. This is just what Jack wanted.  
  
"Medli, Komali, quick, get them out of their and follow me!" Jack stated jumping off the roof.  
  
Medli quickly got the pirates attention and motioned for them to follow her. They did as told and quickly followed her past the crowd. Once they made it past them, they heard the crowd following. They needed to hide, that's when they saw Jack waving at them under the cliff. They ran under there as the mob passed by, still looking for them.  
  
"Thanks for saving us, it's nice to see you again," Link whispered. "I think we're safe."  
  
"But this island is small, they'll find us real soon," Gonzo exclaimed.  
  
"We were hoping to get supplies," Tetra said. "But it appears we can't now."  
  
"There are some supplies in the jail house," Jack stated. "If we move quickly, we should be able to get enough supplies and head off. Medli, you have to get Makar."  
  
"Alright, and don't worry, we can trust Jack," Medli assured.  
  
"Good then, let's hurry out of here," Komali stated.  
  
Medli quickly ran towards the center as the mob searched. The others ran towards the jail house and began picking up whatever they could. They moved it back to the ship, just as Medli came running up with Makar in hand and mob in back. They had gotten five barrels of supplies and can head off for a little while.  
  
"Raise the sail! We have to get out of here!" Tetra ordered.  
  
"Hurry!" Jack exclaimed as he and Link pulled the boarding ramp back. Link then pulled the Wind Waker out and conducted the Wind's Requiem. The wind blew sharply to the North and caught the sail of the pirate ship. The ship pulled out of Windfall, leaving a very angry, island town behind.  
  
"Well, it looks like we made it," Link sighed.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the help," Tetra said looking at Jack.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"Jack, what is it that made you come here in the first place?" Medli asked.  
  
"My land was attacked by a powerful foe," Jack started. "They came from the south and began to destroy everything in their path. They enslaved citizens along the way and forced them to do their labor. I came here, to the Great Sea, to try and find help. Do you think you guys could help us?"  
  
"We're on a quest to find a land to call a new Hyrule, this land, how big is it?" Tetra asked.  
  
"It is larger then all the isles of the Great Sea made whole," he replied.  
  
It took a couple of minutes before Tetra finally said, "Alright, we'll help you."  
  
Jack smiled in happiness and exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you so much!"  
  
"Sure thing," Tetra stated, "Now let's set the course for this new land, to the north!"  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Near the main castle on the vast land, many different moblins with dual swords attacked the citizens around it. Inside the castle, guards with spears and armor could do nothing as they were over run by a wave of Moblins and other strange creatures. The moblins were also followed by weird cobra like creatures. These things looked like cobras, but four arms came out of its main and at the end formed deadly scythes. They moved rather slowly but they caused havoc on whatever they attacked.  
  
The creatures were also in the throne room. The guards were already slaughtered in the room, and the king and queen were cowering in a corner as the creatures approached. The dark figure, from before, appeared out of a dark portal in the wall. He stepped out lightly and looked towards the king and queen. He casually walked towards them and raised his hand. The monsters stopped their advance and began to move to other places of the castle, some staying if needed.  
  
"How do you like my Rune Serpents?" The dark figure asked.  
  
"They're absolutely hideous!" The knig insulted.  
  
The dark figure waved his finger, "Now, now, they're still hungry from their long walk."  
  
"What do you want from us?" The queen asked cautiously.  
  
"I just want your kingdom, and its secret," The dark man replied.  
  
"You don't mean-"  
  
"Oh, I do mean that," the dark figure stated, "And I will take it, no matter what the cost!"  
  
"But, it has forever been hidden!" the king said.  
  
"Then I will find it."  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Well, that's that chapter. I should have the next one up sooner. Review please!  
  
-=NavalAce=- 


	4. Chapter 3: Battles and Love

Naval Ace: Sorry, its becoming harder to get each chapter up, so many things to do.  
  
Link: Get on with it  
  
Naval Ace: Oh, right, here's the chapter!  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chapter 3: Battles and Love  
  
The ship sailed towards the land of what Jack called great promises. They had laid anchor north of the Wind Temple. They had pulled anchor once the sun rose from over the horizon. The crystal blue seas glittered as the ship split the water in two when it passed. It seemed peaceful, a little, too peaceful. But that would change soon.  
  
"Link! Wake up and help us on deck!" Tetra yelled.  
  
"I'm up!" Link said hurrying on deck, not wanting to get the fearsome pirate angry.  
  
"Is the ship always this noisy?" Jack asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, I think so," Medli replied.  
  
The pirates were all doing their daily work. But this time, it seems Niko was trying to fish. The fish was a little too big, so Niko fell over. Now the pirates are trying to get him out of the Water and they need Link's help, well, they need his grappling hook. Link immediately threw it towards Niko. He grabbed onto it and was beginning to climb when he saw a lone fin pass by.  
  
"Ahhh! Gyorgs!!" Niko screamed as he began climbing faster. He was halfway up the ladder when he stopped. He was breathing heavily and was looking really scared. He shivered as the Gyorgs waited below.  
  
"Come on Niko, climb up!" yelled Senza.  
  
"I can't, out of breath," Niko exclaimed. At that moment, a Gyorg jumped up and bit the rope just under Niko. He freaked out and shot straight up the rope and onto the deck. The Gyorgs were swimming away, unhappy that they didn't get lunch. Niko was scared stiff and was soon annoyed when he heard his fellow pirates laughing.  
  
"Wow Niko, you really were out of breath," Gonzo joked.  
  
"Well, at least he knows he can't fish anymore," Tetra commented.  
  
"I'll just go do swabbie work below deck," Niko stated.  
  
The ship continued on its course towards the land. The crew went back to work after their incident when Niko fell overboard. It seemed like the day was already full of excitement of all the things that happened so far. But there is something else going on that baffles both Link and Tetra. A feeling they never felt before. Tetra was now in her cabin. She was reading the maps of the area around them. But she couldn't keep her concentration. She was thinking about Link. She couldn't help but stare at her every time she was near him. She felt something inside. She had never felt it before, but it seemed really strong. She had become best friends with Link, but is there something more? She shook this thought out of her head and concentrated on the map. The thought soon re-entered her head.  
  
She couldn't look at the maps at the moment; she went to her bed and lay down. She closed her eyes and began to think. She had thought Link was just another boy when she first looked at him. They became friends soon though. She thought about the battle with Ganondorf, he was really brave to take him on. She had helped him the whole way through, and had helped him up after the battle. She had decided that they had just become really close friends. Then another thought entered her head. Could she be falling in love with Link? That thought passed fast as Tetra fell asleep.  
  
Link was below decks in the treasure room. It had been turned into his room. The treasures were still there, but there was a bed and a table in there for Link. Link lay on his bed, turning and thinking. He was trying to get sleep, but he couldn't help but think about past events. He just couldn't help but turn a shade of red when Tetra looked at him. He also couldn't help but think about her throughout the days. She was a close friend. But he thought about love. Was he falling in love with a pirate captain? But she's also a princess he thought. Link soon fell asleep, dreaming of the young pirate captain and princess.  
  
"Hey Jack, how far from this land are we?" Komali asked.  
  
"We should be about less then a day away from the land," Jack replied.  
  
"So how does this land look?" Nudge asked.  
  
"Well, let me think," Jack started, "There are lush, green fields covering the land. Rich, vast forests are spread throughout the land. There are tall mountains that reach the skies. The lakes and seas around it are crystal clear and nice to drink. The sun is always shining on the kingdom, only the passing rainstorms block it now and then. It's a beautiful place to live."  
  
"Wow, it sounds like Hyrule!" Medli exclaimed. "I can remember Link telling me how it was like."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Link and Miss Tetra about how close we are, they should know too," Mako stated.  
  
"Good point," Jack replied. "I'll go and get them."  
  
Jack went through the door. He went around the stares in the middle and decided to get Tetra first. He peeked in to find her sound asleep; he wasn't going to wake her up for fear of what she might do to him. So he continued down to Link's room. He looked at all the ropes hanging from the roof. There was also a ladder to Link's room. He didn't need any of these ropes or the ladder. He jumped down to the lower level and used the momentum to jump back up. He landed right onto the platform and looked around. If anyone saw him do that, he would have to teach them.  
  
Jack peered into Link's room to find him too asleep. But he didn't hesitate to wake the young hero. He shook Link gently and soon had to shake him a little harder. Link groaned as he opened his eyes. He wiped his eyes to try and get himself awake. He looked around his room to see Jack.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing here?" Link asked.  
  
"Well, I'm here to tell you that we're nearly a day's trip from the land," Jack explained. "And I need you to wake Tetra."  
  
"Oh, I see," Link said and got up.  
  
Jack followed Link out of his room and down the ladder. They crossed the room stocked with beds and supplies and reached the ladder on the other side. They climbed the ladder and Link went ahead into tetra's room. Jack waited outside and didn't want to see what came next. Link went through the curtain low hanging and went to the side of her bed. He looked at Tetra, sound asleep, and couldn't help it but blush a shade of red. She looked so cute when she was asleep he thought. She shook her gently and before he went to shaking her more, her hand came in contact with the side of his face. Link fell backwards and Tetra stood up, thinking it was Niko again who tried to wake her. She looked towards Link and got off the bed.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine," Link replied.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were Niko," Tetra stated. "Why did you wake me thought?"  
  
"Well, Jack wanted to tell us we were less then a day's trip from the land," he answered.  
  
"Oh, that's good," she said. "I think we should get on deck now that we're awake anyway."  
  
The two got up and made their way out of the room to see Jack by the door. He nodded and followed them out of the door to the deck. Jack went to help Nudge who was trying to figure out what was wrong with the cannon. Link and Tetra stood on the deck behind Gonzo who was steering the ship. They leaned against the railing on the back and stood only inches between each other. Link was wondering if he should tell her. Tetra was thinking the exact same thing. They both came to one conclusion.  
  
"Um, Link," Tetra started.  
  
"Yes Tetra?" Link asked.  
  
"I need to tell you something," she replied.  
  
"I have to tell you something too," he added.  
  
"Do you think we have the same thing in mind?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Link replied.  
  
"Link, I lo," but she couldn't finish her sentence. Three whirlpools ahead sprouted each, their own Big octo. The whirlpools' currents were dragging the ship towards them at a fast rate. They had to prepare for a battle.  
  
"We'll need a lot of luck to beat all these!" Gonzo stated.  
  
Link looked carefully and shouted, "Go for the eyes! Unfortunately for us, each on has eight eyes!"  
  
The battle had begun. Link already pulled out his boomerang and started to launch it at each of the eyes on a big octo. He was able to hit five eyes so far, but a tentacle from a big octo flew overhead and caused a large force of wind to blow everyone on deck down. Jack and Nudge were using the cannon on one of the big octos. The other pirates and the rito were using bows and arrows to try and kill the evil beasts. One of the Big octos shot an ink bomb towards the deck. It hit the deck, knocking out Niko and Mako. Link launched his boomerang one more time and managed to kill a Big octo. But a great fairy didn't come out.  
  
They concentrated on the last big octo since Jack and Nudge finished off the other one. With the combined force, they were able to strike down the big octo before the ship entered the whirlpool's eye. The Big octo gave its last breath and died. It sank to the bottom. But there was still no great Fairy that appeared. Something was wrong here.  
  
Just then, a larger whirlpool, bigger then all three combined, emerged from the depths of the ocean. It was sucking the ship right into the middle. And in the middle, came an octo much larger then the big octo. The giant Octo stood three times higher then the ship itself. This octo had twenty eyes, all in three lines going up its head. The Giant Octo brought its huge tentacles out of the water and slashed it right next to the ship. The ship rocked as the crew desperately tried to kill it. They managed to knock out a few eyes when it did something Big Octos never do.  
  
The Giant octo jumped up into the air and came flying down onto the center of the whirlpool. A wave formed and smashed into the ship. This caused much grief. The crew was able to hold on as Link kept launching the boomerang at the Giant Octo's eyes. Jack knew they had to kill it fast, so he did an old trick that he was taught early in life. He gathered energy and formed an orange ball of energy in his hands. He fired it at the Giant octo and it split into four different spheres. The energy bombs hit the Giant octo's eyes. There were only seven more eyes left on that thing and the ship was near the center of the whirlpool.  
  
Jack gathered energy again and launch the same attack. It knocked out five more eyes and Link used the boomerang to destroy the last two. The Giant octo gave out a large shriek of pain as the whirlpool disappeared. It slammed into the ocean and sank to the bottom, but caused another wave to strike the ship, this time, knocking Tetra clean off the ship and into the Gyorg infested waters.  
  
"Miss Tetra!" Gonzo screamed.  
  
The crew rushed to the side to find Tetra, nowhere in sight. Link got onto the railing and jumped into the water. When he entered the water, he could here the pirates yelling out his name. He dove deeper and deeper until he found Tetra. She was floating with her eyes closed. Link quickly got hold of her and held her to him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Link breached the surface as the pirates started cheering.  
  
They quickly threw a rope down and Link grabbed a hold. She tied the rope around Tetra's waist and held on. They were quickly pulled aboard as the Gyorgs came to feast. They left again, miserable they lost their dinner, twice.  
  
"You really are a Hero Link!" Komali cheered.  
  
"You saved Miss Tetra!" Mako added.  
  
"Enough with the fanfare you guys," Tetra stated. "We still have work to do."  
  
"Yes miss!" They all replied moving to do their different work. The ritos and Jack going back to talk.  
  
"Thanks Link," Tetra said.  
  
"You're welcome," Link replied. "But what were you going to tell me."  
  
"I know you might find this ridiculous," Tetra said, "But Link, I love you."  
  
"Tetra," Link started, "I love you too."  
  
And at that moment, while the crew was doing their work, Tetra and Link closed in. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They both enjoyed the moment as nothing else mattered to them.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Naval Ace: I'll try harder to update things  
  
Link: Good!  
  
Tetra: you better!  
  
Naval Ace: Alright, Review please!  
  
-=NavalAce=- 


	5. Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome?

Naval Ace: Dang, I can never update this fast :p Just don't expect this fic to be updated frequently, I have three other fics under construction and I will update all three, at the same time, at least once every month. Its getting harder and I have a lot of things to do. I'm only 13 geez.  
  
Oh, most people won't expect the plot that I have already. There will be nice hints in this chapter though.  
  
Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
It was nightfall now, and the moon slowly rose over the horizon. Fog was getting thicker and thicker by the minute. The ship continued to sail on course, although most of the crew was asleep. Gonzo was still up and steering the ship towards its proper destination. The other pirates were asleep below decks. Komali, Medli and Jack were asleep on crates. Tetra and Link were awake and in the crow's nest. They were using their telescopes to make sure they would spot the land before they accidentally ran into it. It wasn't much help though, because the fog prevented seeing anything for a distance.  
  
"You see anything Link?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Not a lot," Link replied.  
  
"The fog is getting heavier," Tetra noted. "We might have to stop and anchor for the night if it gets worse."  
  
"Well that's a problem," A voice said behind them. They turned to see Jack up the ladder and next to them.  
  
"Jack, you scared us!" Link stated.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that," He replied. "I just couldn't get sleep so I came up here to see what was going on."  
  
"What's with all this fog?" Tetra asked.  
  
"The fog surrounds the island about fifty miles off shore. It is a natural protection against other ships that aren't from Faragway," Jack stated.  
  
"So Faragway is the name of the land?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Yes," Jack replied. "The Fog is at its thickest so we are about in the middle of the fog bank. If we continue forth we would reach the end of the fog bank and would be able to see Faragway in the distance."  
  
"That's good," Link commented.  
  
"Gonzo!" Tetra yelled.  
  
"Yes Miss?" Gonzo answered from below.  
  
"Keep on a steady course, the fog is a normal occurrence," She stated.  
  
"Alright Miss!" He replied.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go sleep while waiting," Link stated and already started his decent from the ladder. Jack followed his lead and went down the ladder to head to bed as well. Tetra stayed on the Crow's nest and stared out at the sea. She wondered what promises the new land held and slid down the ladder and off to bed.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"Miss Tetra...Miss Tetra!"  
  
Tetra slowly opened her eyes to see Nudge gently shaking her. He smiled.  
  
"Well, we're nearly out of the fog," Nudge said. "I'll meet you back on deck."  
  
"Alright," She replied groggily as she got out of bed.  
  
She changed from her night clothing and slipped into her usual outfit. She tied her red handkerchief around her neck. She looked at the back of her right hand as it glowed with the triforce symbol. The triforce of wisdom had shown brighter then the rest. She turned her attention away and left her room. She opened the door and made her way up to the wheel of the ship. Link was sitting near the stairs and smiled as she walked up.  
  
"You sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"Of course," She replied simply.  
  
"Good, because Jack says we're near the end of the fog bank, and it would only be an hour before reaching Faragway," Link stated.  
  
The ship continued to glide through the water. They drew ever closer to the end of the fog bank. The fog was already beginning to get thinner, and patches of sunlight soon appeared through the fog. The patches grew bigger and soon the ship was blanketed by the light. The fog cleared in front of the ship, to behold the sight of Faragway.  
  
The land was basked in sunlight. The seas around it were crystal clear, and you can see the bottom of the ocean for some distance. There were forests, rich in the color green. The skies were clear of clouds, only a few clouds passed by occasionally. There were towns along the coastline. It looked like a great place to stay.  
  
"Wow, it looks so beautiful," Medli exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is said to be a twin of Hyrule," Jack stated.  
  
"I can see why," Link said.  
  
"So what is this part of Faragway called?" Gonzo asked.  
  
"This part is called the Great Bay," Jack answered, "One of the main towns is a little further inward."  
  
The ship sailed close to one of the towns. It was Jack's relief that the town was still alive and well. There were children playing near the beach, and the other citizens were around the town, doing their work. Their attention was caught by the approaching Pirate Ship. The ship sailed towards the docks where smaller ships were docked. The large ship dropped anchor near the docks, not wanting to cause problems. The ship was anchored conveniently next to a cliff side for easy boarding though.  
  
The crew walked off the ship, one by one. Niko had to stay behind to guard the ship. The group made their way into the town, following Jack. They looked at the town, and it looked nice and quaint. The eyes of people stared hard at them, making even Link and Tetra uncomfortable. There was a long silence as they stopped in the town square. Everyone was just staring at them. But then the silence was broken.  
  
"Jack, you returned!" Another man yelled. "Good to see you alive!"  
  
The average sized man made his way out of the crowd, and then he grinned at Jack. He had brown hair and black eyes. He had a white shirt with a brown vest. He also wore brown pants and black boots. There was a scimitar on his side.  
  
"Good to see you again Mark," Jack stated.  
  
"So you found help eh?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yes," Jack replied. "Tell me, what is the situation with the forces of Valkom?"  
  
Mark's expression changed to a frown, "they have taken the castle, most of Faragway is under their control."  
  
"What about Clock town?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, Clock Town is still safe," Mark replied. "But it won't be for long. I organized a group that will move over there and help protect it."  
  
"We'll help," Link said.  
  
"That would help us a lot," Mark replied.  
  
"When do we leave?" Jack asked.  
  
Mark motioned his hand as some soldiers in chain mail and civilians came up. They had bows, spears and swords and looked ready for combat. Mark looked back at them,  
  
"We leave immediately."  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
In Clock Town, citizens were running back and forth as soldiers were preparing the town for a battle. People who weren't going to defend the town were ordered to hide in buildings. The Stockpot Inn was filled up from hiding people, even the hallways were filled. The Clock Tower was turned into a post for archers. The walls around clock town were also filled with archers and longbow men.  
  
There was a long silence as a sudden rumbling sound was heard in the far distance. The Valkom forces were coming, and in large numbers. The small to giant sized creatures dashed straight for Clock Town, where the one secret was hidden. Arrows flew towards the monsters, piercing their skin by a bit. Their armor-like skin was too tough for arrows or any other wooden object to have any effect.  
  
Soon, the arrows came down on fire. The archers and longbow men used the old fire arrow technique. It was working, as the arrows hit a monster, it would start to light on fire. Monsters that were on fire struggled to put the flame out, but failed in the end. There were still many other monsters charging at the walls. The fire arrows had no effect on the larger beasts, which were near to the wall and preparing to knock it down.  
  
That's when the guards decided to use another weapon. Some of the warriors on the walls began to cast powerful spells to destroy the larger monsters. It was having great effects. The larger monsters were powerless to stop the warriors and the spells they launched. The tide of the battle was beginning to change. It looked as though the Valkom forces would lose.  
  
Winged dragons came from the mountain on one side of Clock town. They began to swoop down on the walls and wreak havoc. The flame they spat from their mouths killed guards and archers. The warriors retreated inward as the dragons smashed the gates of the walls in. Countless numbers of Rune Serpents came charging into the town. Many of the warriors began to combat the oncoming wave of monsters. The mages that were in the town began casting flame spells and hurling them at the dragons.  
  
The dragons were one by one falling out of the sky. The Rune Serpents in the town were fighting a losing battle as they were held at the gates and easily crushed. The monsters began to retreat out of the town and head back to another place. The defenders of Clock town had one for now, but the monsters would be back, and in stronger waves.  
  
"I don't know how we'll hold another wave," A guard stated. "Try and get more help from other towns, and quickly!"  
  
"We must not let them get the secret within, it could end all life," Another guard added.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Well, I'll try harder to get next chapter up, review please!  
  
-=NavalAce=- 


	6. Chapter 5: Rune Serpent Ambush

Well, I guess now a lot of people know Faragway is really Termina, but the residence don't know that, or do they?

Anyways, sorry for the long 3 month wait, but I had a huge drop in inspiration and a rise in stress and school work and etc. Plus, also wonder where all of my reviews went, no one was reviewing anymore!!! I got like what, two reviews when I submitted this? Kinda strange, then I only received 4 more reviews over the course of 3 months. Anyways, now I regained my inspiration and my writing is back on track. Here's the long awaited Chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rune Serpent Ambush**

The midday sun shined upon the once peaceful land. The group of soldiers coming to aid Clock Town was hastily making their way to the town. The Pirates, Link, Tetra, Komali, Medli and Makar took the back, following Jack. They were new to this large land, and were unsure what creatures or other surprises await them. The town they left was a day's walk from Clock Town. It would be a short walk to Clock Town, all the better.

"So why is Clock Town so important?" Medli asked.

"It holds a secret of the past that the King watches over carefully," Jack explained. "I heard rumors that it holds two more secrets that the King guarded as well."

"Oh," came Medli's answer. "I wonder what the secrets are."

"We might find out soon," Link stated looking into the distance. He pulled out his Telescope and looked at the distant place.

A large forest loomed over the horizon. A small mountain rose from the forest, pouring purple liquid. The top of a temple rose from the top of the small mountain. A large mountain was to the west of the forest. The bay we walked along slightly touched one side of a walled city. The walled city of Clock town was surrounded by a large wall with Hylian writing across the wall.

"It's a weird looking place huh?" Jack asked.

Link slipped the telescope back into his pocket and looked at Jack. "Yah, it's a little strange."

"That's Clock Town, it was always a place of mystery," Jack stated. "Something big happened a long time ago, that everyone around the island still knows through the legend."

"What legend?" Makar asked.

"A legend about a boy clothed in green, who came to the area when a strange boy with an evil mask was causing trouble. That mask was Majora's mask. The weird kid started a ritual which made the moon begin to fall. The boy in green didn't want to see it happen. He traveled to the four areas, defeated their bosses and freed the giants there. With the Giants, the ocarina of time and another sacred but evil mask, the young boy defeated Majora's mask, destroying the moon and saving this world. If it wasn't for the boy clothed in green, we'd all be dead. That's what the legend says at least." Jack explained.

"A boy clothed in green," Link and Tetra wondered aloud in unison.

"Must have been the Hero of Time," Tetra thought aloud.

"Most people on this large land know if that legend, but it's the new rumor that most people don't know that worries me," Jack inquired.

"A rumor?" Link asked.

"Yes," Jack began. "Years later, after the Hero left the town, another evil mask began to corrupt the area near Clock Town. This mask was stronger the Fierce Diety's mask and Majora's Mask. It created a large palace that was shrouded by darkness and hidden in the day. The palace held many evil spirits within its walls. Anyone who would wander into the palace was never seen again. The palace could not contain all the spirits any longer, so four more palaces sprouted up. These palaces have become an evil sanctuary. There are rumors that the evil spirits around the island have become more violent. The evil mask within the walls of the main palace must be ready to start to conquer the world. Those new attacks must have been made by the evil spirits and their monster army known as Rodarks. They somehow managed to sneak past towns and start attacking from the south, where the King's Castle is. More people know about this rumor now, but it was almost forgotten before the attacks."

"Where is this place?" asked Gonzo.

"An area northeast of the stone tower, lies a large swamp where no one has ventured. It is rumored the large palace is situated there, but hidden well. How was it hidden? That's something only the spirits know. Don't think about going there though, it could be very dangerous."

"Let's just hope we don't have to in there," Link thought aloud.

"What was that?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow towards Link.

"Oh, nothing," Link said.

* * *

Timeskip

It was now sunset in Faragway, and the sun was slowly piercing the horizon. The group decided to camp early so they would be prepared by nightfall. They camped out in a wooded area, which was overlooked by large trees. The tents were pitched up on the sides of trees, tied on so they wouldn't harm them. A cold wind was blowing through the woods, making the camp fire flicker. Niko and Zuko had gone out to get more firewood while Jack and his warrior friends scouted around the camp for anything good that they could eat. It may be a day's walk from Clock Town, but they didn't bring food. It's what travelers in Faragway always did, since the land was bountiful in vegetation.

Link and Tetra were laying against a tree near their tent making sure the fire wouldn't go out. Every few gusts of wind, they would stare at the fire to make sure it didn't blow out, but it was doubtful since the fire was large. The pirates were joking around on past events and mocking each other as usual. At one point, Gonzo and Nudge had an arm wrestling contest. Gonzo won, but it was only because, what Nudge said, 'I went easy.' Tetra looked over at Link who was too busy admiring the surroundings. Medli and Komali were talking to each other next to Tetra and Link. Makar was listening in, adding into their conversation every now and then.

"It's a pretty nice place huh?" Tetra asked.

"Uh-huh, and strange too," Link commented. "I've never seen trees like this on the Great Sea."

"That's because this is a large land, not like our islands," Tetra pointed out.

"Yah, but a large land like this makes you walk a lot," Link stated. "There has to be a faster way of moving about."

"Well, there is," Jack answered coming around the tree and dropping a large bag of fruit down. He sat down next to the bag and looked at them.

"There is?" Medli asked curious. "Something besides flying?"

"Yes," Jack answered simply then continued. "We have horses here, but our town didn't have any. Only the larger towns or towns with stables and ranches have them."

"What are horses?" Tetra asked.

"You don't know what horses are?" asked a shocked Jack. "Oh that's right, you're from an area of only islands, so they wouldn't have horses."

"So what are these horses?" Link asked.

"It's a little fuzzy for you to understand without looking at one with your own eyes, so it's best I show one to you when we find one," Jack's friend believed as he sat down next to Jack.

Jack's friend had a normal, brown tunic, and had a brown cowboy hat on his head. He had brown eyes and black hair. He was really well built and was a pretty handsome young man around the age of twenty four. He looked at the group as Link stared at him.

"Alright, er, what's your name?" Link asked sheepishly.

"Oh right," He said, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Farlono."

"Farlono huh, sort of a strange name," Link said.

"Yah, I know, but I like it all the same," Farlono stated.

"AHHHHH!!!"

The yell echoed through the forest, catching the attention of the group. Most of the other warriors were still out collecting food, except Jack and one of his friends. Silence followed the sort of girlish scream as the group stared in each other in worry. Link and Jack looked at each other and they both got up. They ran towards where the voice originated from, followed by the Medli, Makar, Komali and Jack's friend. The pirates stayed behind to watch the encampment.

"That sounded like Niko!" Medli yelled while running.

"Yah, I never knew Niko could scream so girlishly!" Link thought aloud.

"It always happens, especially when he sees something that scares him half to death," Tetra exclaimed.

By the time they got to Niko he was shaking with his back to a tree. He looked on in fear at a shadow that was on the ground. At night, it was hard to tell what the creature looked like, but it looked ferocious enough for Niko to drop his firewood and shake in fear. The group got there and stared at Niko, then at the shadow. Niko slowly looked to them and jumped for Tetra. He hugged her legs as he cowered with his eyes closed. He was really shaking as he looked towards the beast, which made the others look towards it.

"Wh-What is that!?" Niko asked scared to death.

"It looks deadly," Link said pulling his sword out.

Jack raised his light to reveal what it was and laughed, "It's a rabbit on a stump!"

The furry creature was nibbling on some grass which looked like fangs in the shadow. The rabbit looked taller because it was standing on a stump. It hopped away as the group laughed at Niko's mistake. Niko pouted and closed his eyes as the others laughed.

"Niko, you were scared by a rabbit?" Medli giggled.

Makar held in another laugh and said, "He didn't know, the shadow did look ferocious."

"Hiiiiisssss!!!"

The group froze at the sound of the new noise. They stared as a couple cobra-like creatures came out of the shadows. These things looked like cobras, but four arms came out of its main and at the end formed deadly scythes. The green eyes pierce into their eyes as they slowly approached, hissing and growling. An emerald orb on their heads glimmered from the night time light. They raise their scythe-like arms and prepare to strike the group. These things were larger than a normal man, they were pretty fierce looking too.

"What are those things?" Tetra asked in fear.

"Tetra, I don't think we have time to ask a question like that," Komali exclaimed.

Link gripped his sword towards the monsters and slashed at one. The cobra retracted to dodge the slash, and countered by flying forward and slashing at Link. The blade of the arm cut Link's stomach and blood leaked out where the blade was. Link held his chest as he gasped loudly. Jack came up from behind the monster and stabbed his blade through the monster. He yanked the sword upwards and slashed the monster in half. The green blood spilled out as it collapsed. Its other two companions looked towards Jack and started to slash at him as well. Jack swiftly dodged the attacks as he tried to strike at another monster. Link looked up as Farlono did a jump attack on a monster from the rear. His axe dug into the creature's head, making it fall to the ground dead.

Link slowly got up and pulled out his bow and arrow. He knocked an arrow and aimed towards the remaining monster. He released the arrow, and watched as it pierced the back of the monster, penetrating its spine. It fell over dead as Link bowed over, trying to keep balance. Tetra ran over and held him up. She looked at him and then at the monsters' corpses.

"What were those things?" Tetra asked.

"Those were Rune Serpents," Jack answered. "They're the most plentiful monster we've seen since the mask launched its attack."

"Oh," Link said as he gasped again, "At least we know they're dead."

"Not exactly," Jack's friend stated as the monster's started to glow green, "They're most plentiful because when you 'kill' them, they regenerate."

Link looked as the Rune Serpent that was cut in half at the top split into two and glowed bright green. It formed other halves and formed two more Rune Serpents. The other two that fell, both glowed bright green and regenerated as well. Link grinded his teeth at the newly formed Rune Serpents and looked for a weakness to them.

"Link, their weakness is their Green Orb atop their heads!" Farlono exclaimed as he dodged a slash.

"I see now," Link said gasping a little.

He pulled his bow out again, and knocked another arrow. He aimed for the Rune Serpent's Green Orb and released the arrow. With a loud crack, the glass on the orb broke and the Rune Serpent froze in place. It was dissolved by Green embers and disappeared after the embers died down. Link now knew the weakness of these Rune Serpents, so he pulled out his sword. With what energy he could muster, he jump attacked a Rune Serpent's green orb. The sword smashed through it, and it disappeared in green embers like the last one. Cold air was what Link felt while he flew through the embers and out the other side where he landed on his feet.

He turned towards the last two Rune Serpents which were killed by Jack and Farlono. They disappeared in green embers and all was quiet. Link sat down on the ground, and clutched his wound. Tetra walked over to him and put an arm around him. She helped him up and gave Link a blue potion from a bottle in his sack. He took a small sip and the wound sealed up, relieving Link of the pain. He smiled at Tetra who smiled back.

"Thanks Tetra," Link said simply.

She nodded and said, "anytime."

"Alright guys, let's get back to camp before everyone else starts worrying about us," Jack stated.

* * *

"So you encountered Rune Serpents in the woods?" Gonzo asked.

"Yah, they were the usual find," Jack said.

Zuko wondered, "Why didn't you kill them earlier before they regenerated?"

"I guess I forgot about doing that," Farlono declared.

"You guys better go to sleep, we still have to hike over to Clock Town so we better wake up early," Another warrior yelled.

Farlono took a pale of water and doused the camp fire. The group went into their separate tents to sleep for the night. Tetra was just about to enter her when she turned to Link who was still looking towards the night sky. She turned around and walked over to him.

"You going to sleep or what?" she asked in a sort of bossy tone.

Link looked at her and smiled, "Yah, I will, don't worry about me."

Tetra smiled back and went into her tent. She covered herself with her blanket and closed her eyes. Minutes later, she was fast asleep as Link stayed outside, glancing at the stars, wondering just what purpose will he serve on this new land with a new adventure. He dozed off under the tree, underneath the star filled, night sky.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

Well, I finally got my inspiration back, so updates will be more frequent. REVIEW OR ELSE!!! I MEAN IT!!!

Farlono: Yah, he means it!

Link: So review before something bad happens to us!

Also, if you're a Tetra/Link fan and reading this, then there's a site for you! Check my profile for a link to the site.

**_Naval Ace_**


	7. Chapter 6: A Near Loss

Well, I finally gained more inspiration. It's been dieing a lot lately, and I have no idea why. I only have one option and that is to update on fic at a time. But, If I get enough inspiration and a hell of a lot more reviews, who knows, maybe I'll start what I did with Legend of Zelda Vs. advance Wars. Which of course, if none of you read it or seen me update it, was updated every single week and on a lot of occasions, sometimes three times in a week. Well, I'm planning this fic to go on for quite sometime, so get ready for a doozy of chapters ahead. I'm looking to get 100 reviews, think you guys can help me with that:D heh, but enough of that, on to the story which all of you love to read I'm sure. And as usual, all flames are ignored, or maybe, if you're lucky enough, I just might strike you back for it! Heh heh Oh yah and I probably will be attacked by angry fans with knives for what I'm about to do, but I have a reason for it…just hope it's understandable…gulp…

* * *

Chapter 6: A Near Loss

The morning sun's light filtered through the trees of the wood. The smell of a new campfire filled the air with smoke and burning wood. The crackling of the fire, and the light of the flames was a solid thought flowing through Link's half-sleeping mind. His mind focused on that fire, and the heat it emitted from its core. The sunlight began to highlight the ground in color. Link felt the warmth of the fire and the sunlight, making him feel better. The night had been very cold, making the new heat a wonderful change. A new smell entered Link's senses. He breathed in through his nose, taking in the smell. It was so delicious and so good, and so familiar. He knew what the smell was, the smell of cooked eggs! Link's eyes shot open and he looked around widely then looked towards the campfire. It was right where it used to be, only with a frying pan held up by metal poles. Link slightly drooled at the sight before him; he had never had eggs for years. He licked his lips and jumped for the frying pan, eager for the prize. But at the last moment, a hand pulled the frying pan away, and Link crashed right in front of the campfire. He looked shocked where the frying pan used to be before he heard the laughing of a familiar girl.

"I knew that would get you up," Tetra smirked evilly.

"That wasn't nice Tetra, I was really hungry! I didn't eat for a day!" Link moaned as his stomach grumbled. Link made pleading eyes, trying to get on her soft side.

Tetra took a step back and looked a little uncomfortable and said, "Link, C'mon, you know I can't stand it when you do that look!"

But Link still kept the look, pleading to have food. Tetra couldn't help it of course, she had to. "Alright, here, gosh, I'm such a sucker for that look."

"Thank you!" Link exclaimed happily as he got up and kissed her on the cheek. Tetra flushed bright red immediately and sat down on the ground. Link sat down on the ground, just as red, and began munching eagerly at his food. She looked away from Link and towards the fields. Link stared at her as he ate his breakfast. He swallowed what he was eating and cleared his throat to speak.

"Where'd the others go?" Link asked.

"They went into the forest to find anything else useful before we leave to Clock Town," She replied.

"I thought we were going first thing in the morning," He asked.

She sighed and looked at him, "We were going to go, but we decided since you were asleep, we'd let you sleep longer."

"Well that was nice of you and the others," Link stated.

Tetra smirked, "Well, I was going to wake you up with a pale of water but Medli stopped me."

Link frowned, "I thought you were going to be nicer to me since I'm your boyfriend now."

"I am going to be nicer," She replied. "But I can still have the fun I used to."

Link just rubbed his head, made his cute, sheepish grin, and continued eating. Tetra just watched him eat for a bit, and then turned towards the clearing to the north. The outskirt of the forest near Clock Town was only a mile's walk from the camp. Link swallowed the last bit of his breakfast and neatly placed the plate on the ground, next to the burnt out camp fire. He got up and brushed himself off and walked casually towards Tetra. He sat down next to her and looked straight ahead, at a couple of birds in a tree. The birds sung like a harmonic choir as they made their nest in the tree. He watched the birds as they made the nests, intrigued at how different they were from the Great Sea's birds. Tetra looked towards Link for a bit, staring into his deep blue eyes. She then looked towards the tree Link was staring at, also marveling at how different these birds were from the Great Sea's. Tetra laid her head on Link's shoulder and continued watching the birds.

Link, however, could not watch them any longer because of something he felt in him. A feeling lurked inside him. It pained him more and more as he thought about it. The pain kept growing and Link tried to stop it mentally. He was grimacing, and kept trying to fight off the feeling. But the feeling kept growing and growing. He felt like this feeling was going to split him apart. He grimaced more violently, and by now, Tetra noticed something was wrong. She looked at him with worried eyes as he held his stomach. He fell to the ground and Tetra only watched as he was trying to fight off an invisible enemy.

"Link!" She yelled as she jumped next to him and held him in her arms.

He kept thrashing about, holding his stomach and trying to fight the feeling. But all of a sudden, as mysteriously as it came, it vanished completely, leaving a mentally fatigued Link in its wake. Link breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath after fighting against nothing. He closed his eyes and continued to breathe harder. After a while, he was able to calm himself down and open his eyes again. He looked up towards Tetra who looked back at him with worried eyes.

"You going to be alright?" Tetra asked very worried.

"We shouldn't go," Link stated as he sat up.

Tetra looked at him strange and asked, "What?"

"We shouldn't go to Clock Town," He said quietly.

"Why not?" She asked plainly.

Link looked at her and then towards the ground, "I have a bad feeling about this Tetra, when I was trying to fight a feeling inside me, I heard a voice warning me not to go to Clock Town."

Tetra just looked at him strangely, "So, you're going to get away from this place?"

"Yah, I think I'll ask Jack to head back," He replied.

"Link, no offense, but I think you're crazy," Tetra said raising an eyebrow.

Link looked at her, "Tetra, I know what I heard; I can't go to Clock Town!"

"Link, you can't just back down because of a feeling," came Tetra's frustrated reply. "Are you just going to tell Jack that you can't help him save his people? It's just a feeling!"

"Tetra, I can't go to Clock Town! The voice was clear!" Link yelled. "Why can't you just respect my decision?"

"I can respect your decision, but not a dumb decision like that!" She retorted.

"Goddesses Tetra, why can't you just understand I have a bad feeling and I don't want to go!" Link yelled in fury.

"Fine then, don't go, we'll just go by ourselves then!" Tetra yelled back at link in anger.

Tetra got up, and stormed off towards the clearing of the forest. On the way, she ran into the rest of the group. They watched her continue walking off towards the clearing with an angry look in her face. The pirates immediately knew something had happened between the miss and their hero. The group just walked on towards the camp, where they met an angry Link. The pirates had expected this coming. Link had taken the time to explain to them exactly what the fight was about and told them he wasn't going. They couldn't understand why he wouldn't go because of a vision either, but they decided to drop it from there. The group packed up and headed off towards Clock Town, without the Hero of Winds.

* * *

The group was now at the western entrance to Clock Town. It had taken them a bit to get around the swamp, but they had gotten through. The pirates, Ritos and Korok had marveled at how Clock Town was built. They also marveled how many dead bodies of monsters were on the ground around the walls. They continued inside, where they were greeted by many soldiers and mages. They were taken to see the mayor of Clock Town. They looked around at the inside of Clock Town, which was only made of clay houses used as barracks. The clock tower had been pushed over ((like in MM when it's the carnival of time)) and has been fortified with cannons and archers. When they entered the Mayor's office, which was a command room on the east side of town, they were surprised to see that the Mayor was the commander of the forces guarding Clock Town.

"Well, welcome to Clock Town. Sorry the real mayor isn't alive to welcome you, but we're at war you know," The 'mayor' explained. "You can call me Vraid."

"Pleased to meet you Vraid," Jack stated. "I've come with allies to help defend Clock Town and push back the invaders. There aren't many, but they should be able to help."

"That's good, we could use all the help we can get," Vraid stated. "Did you find any heros as well?"

"We found a hero, but he didn't want to enter this town because of a feeling he had," Farlono explained.

"Stubborn jerk," Tetra said to herself a little too loud. Vraid looked at her then towards the Jack with a confused look.

"She's just mad her boyfriend wouldn't agree to come along," Medli said calmly.

"That's not the only reason why!" Tetra snapped back at Medli.

Medli rolled her eyes and sighed, "I swear, you and Link always get into the dumbest arguments." Tetra just growled and looked in the opposite direction, making her crew sigh. A spearman who was standing at the door walked to the commander and saluted.

"General, we have re-fortified the city and are prepared for the next attack," spearman stated in a confident tone.

"Excellent, let's see those Rodarks get through now!" The commander exclaimed.

Almost as if on queue, the ground shook to a violent explosion. The roof above shook and dust fell from small cracks. The smell of smoke entered the room as another explosion hit just outside the entrance. Numerous explosions erupted all over the place as residents of Clock Town ran for cover. Some of the few civilians left ran into a nearby barracks and tried to hide near the corners. Soldiers ran to their stations and prepared for an incoming attack. As the group watched what was happening from inside, the roof began to collapse. The commander looked up and around the room as dust fell from the rumbling ceiling, making soldiers flee the room like scared kittens in a fire.

"C'mon, we have to et out of the building before it collapses!" The commander yelled.

The 'mayor' helped Jack up who was on the floor and hustled him out the entrance. Tetra and her crew quickly got to their feet and followed their lead. Komali followed them but stopped when he noticed Medli wasn't beside him anymore. He looked back to see Medli running to help Makar, who was trapped underneath a fallen table. Komali ran back towards the two, just as Medli began to try and pry Makar free of death itself. Komali got next to Medli and helped pull Makar out from under the table, just as part of the ceiling collapsed on it. The rest of the building was also collapsing from the explosions fast; they had to get out! Komali grabbed Medli around the waste, and hurried off towards the entrance. Medli felt a blush grow on her face, but didn't let her feelings get a hold of her as she held on tight to Komali with one arm and hold Makar with the other. Komali exited the building just as the last parts of it collapsed to the ground; but they weren't safe yet because now there were explosions all around them. Komali spotted the others near the Clock Tower, so he ran towards them at full speed, Medli and Makar in his arms. He brought Medli and Makar to the gate and put them down as gently, and quickly, as he could.

Medli smiled and looked up at Komali, "Thanks Komali."

"If it wasn't for you, we might have died!" Makar exclaimed as an explosion erupted near them.

Komali scratched the back of his head and grinned, "Thanks."

* * *

Link looked out towards Clock Town as explosions bombarded the city. He was shocked to see the city now being shaken with explosions and covered with smoke. Above he could see a large swarm of huge birds. They were dropping bombs down onto the bomb, hitting anything they can as best as they can. They were a swarm of bees, flying about above the victim and stinging it where it hurts. All of a sudden, the birds stopped dropping bombs and flew off towards the mountains where they came from. They soared through the air and disappeared over the mountain top. Link snapped out of his trance, realizing he was only observing.

"Tetra," He thought out loud, "I knew something bad would happen!" Link dashed off towards the town as fast as he could, he had to help them out!

* * *

Farlono looked up when he saw the bombs had stopped dropping. He noticed a large swarm of birds making there way over the mountain. But that wasn't all he noticed. He felt a rumbling on the ground as he looked towards where the birds had disappeared from. He went wide eyed as he saw the Rodarks were coming again. He looked around to see that the rest of the group noticed too, not to mention the whole city. The rumbling became louder and louder as soldiers scrambled to get to their posts. They grabber spears, bows, arrows, swords, anything they could that would be useful. They climbed up the wall and prepared to defend the city as the cannons atop the Clock tower were aimed towards the mountain. The archers nocked their arrows and aimed towards the swarm.

"Here they come! Close the gates and open fire!" Yelled the commander.

The archers kept their bows steady as the cannons fired into the sea of monsters. The explosive canister shots exploded above the Rune Serpents, shredding large groups as the cannons reloaded. The monsters swiftly made it to the bottom of the mountain and began to climb the first steep wall. The archers released their arrows which flew through the air and hit Rune Serpents that were climbing the wall. The Rune Serpents that were hit fell from the wall and hit other Rune Serpents on the ground, wounding multiple with one shot. Soldiers scrambled to close the gates as the creatures approached. Three of the four gates were able to close, but the one that was nearest to the swarm could not close. The lever to close the gate was jammed during the explosions.

"It won't budge sir!" Yelled a soldier as he tried to budge the lever.

"Well get it unstuck, they're getting closer!" Yelled the commander as the first Rune Serpent scaled the wall and approached the gate.

Spearmen flooded the gate as more Rune Serpents charged towards the gate, trying to enter the town the easy way. They were stopped by the spearmen who were aided by swordsman to the rear. They fought to keep the creatures at bay near the gate as reserves came to help. Komali looked towards the lever which was abandoned when the soldiers went to guard the gate. Komali spread his wings and flew towards the lever. He landed next to the lever, with the others yelling at him to come back. He tried to budge the lever but it was indeed stuck. He saw a nearby hammer and reached for it. Before he picked it up, a Rune Serpent jumped over the spearmen and landed on the hammer next to Komali. Komali leaped back with fear as the Rune Serpent reared back to kill him. At the last minute, a swordsman killed the serpent before it could deal damage. As the Rune serpent fell to the ground, Komali reached for the hammer and picked it up. He gripped it with both hands before raising it above his head and slamming it down on the lever. The lever budged and the gate began to slowly close. The soldiers ran inside and kept the Rune serpents back as the strong, wooden gate closed off the entrance. Komali flew back to his friends who smiled at him.

"Nice job Komali! You were so brave!" Medli exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Zuko yelled just as Rune Serpents began to flood over the walls. The serpents began to slaughter the soldiers on the wall as more rose above the wall to aid.

"C'mon, let's get to the Clock Tower, its safer there!" The commander yelled. A Rune Serpent jumped in front of the group and Farlono did a jump attack with his sword to kill it. He smashed through the orb on its head, making sure it wouldn't regenerate.

They ran through the town, passing defenders warding off Rune Serpents. They passed an inn which was used as a makeshift hospital for wounded. A soldier on the room was slashing at a Rune Serpent to kill it when two serpents came up behind him and jumped on him, slashing him in the back as he went down. When they made it too the Clock Tower, they noticed more soldiers were now flocking around. Officers were moving them to the Clock Tower like sheep dogs herding the sheep. Rune serpents climbed over the wall here to as the soldiers skillfully killed them by accurately hitting the orbs on their head. Rune serpents were now climbing over the wall in massive numbers, in an attempt to try and kill all of the defenders fast before they can lose lots of monsters. The defenders were now highly outnumbered and it looked like the end. A few Rune serpents made their way towards the Clock Tower, evading soldiers, when they spotted the group. The Rune Serpents dashed right towards Tetra who was the nearest target. Farlono and Jack were warding off Rune Serpents and didn't notice the Rune Serpents charging at Tetra until she screamed in fear. Her crew turned to her just as the Rune Serpent was about to slash her.

"Miss Tetra!" Yelled Gonzo as he watched in shock.

At the last minute, a green blur flies through the air and the first Rune Serpent goes down, dead. Link landed right in front of Tetra s the second one charged. Link swung his blade at the Rune serpent, slashing it across the chest, then parrying its blind attack and breaking the orb on its head. Link turned around to Tetra who was still standing there in shock. Link showed his signature smile at Tetra as he turned around, just in time to kill another Rune Serpent. Tetra snapped out of her trance and dashed towards Link. A Rune Serpent was just about to get him from the back but Tetra jumped on one of its claws, and stabbed her cutlass right into the serpent's emerald orb. She landed with her back to Link, and then she looked back and smiled.

"Link, you came!" She said happily.

Link smiled, "I know, forgive me for earlier?"

Tetra smiled warmly, "Forgiven."

"Link, watch out!" Farlono yelled as a Rune Serpent jumped right on Link.

Link hit the ground and looked up. He winced in pain as the Rune Serpent slashed at his chest, making a new cut. It slashed again and again at Link's chest, tearing through his clothes and skin. Link yelled in pain as he was being attack. Farlono jumped on the Rune serpent's head and stabbed his sword straight through the emerald orb. It fell to the ground just as Farlono got up and ran towards Link. Tetra fell to her knees and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She held Link in her arms as she looked at his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Tetra weakly. Tetra held in her tears, but it was evident she was shocked and sad. Link slowly closed his eyes, but his grip in Tetra's hand didn't weaken. Tetra looked at Link as a tear fell down her cheek and looked around her. Soldiers were falling everywhere as Farlono looked around and then back towards Tetra.

"Tetra, tell your crew and your friends to head into the basement of the tower, I'll get Link and meet you there!" Farlono explained fast as he ran over to Link and picked him up. "Hurry!"

Tetra got up and went to her crew, ordering them to the basement which they did. She then went to get Komali, Medli and Maker who were being protected by Jack. She rushed over and told them what Farlono told them to do. They nodded and ran towards the doors of the basement. Tetra followed close behind and was last to go through the door. Before she did, she took a look back at the town which was turning into a mass grave for soldiers. She swiftly went through the doors and followed Jack down a few flights of stairs and towards an opened passage. Two stone doors were on the sides, ready to close on a moment's notice. The others had rushed past the doors but stopped when they saw the tunnel had been sealed off. Tetra looked at her crew and friends in the small room,and then looked at Link who was on the ground near Farlono. Farlono had removed his shirt and wrapped him in a bandage to try and stop the bleeding. Tetra saw the commander enter, with a wound to the chest. He walked towards the group and looked at them, gasping for air.

"Commander, are you ok?" A soldier asked who was able to make it to the basement.

The commander gasped, "I won't be fine, I'll die soon, but it will be alright."

The doors began to be smashed in by the Rune serpents trying to get in. It looked as though the basement they were in were to become a bloody tomb for them all. The commander looked towards the group again.

"Jack, this is going to be the end of Clock Town, there's only one hope for us left, and that's you guys and gals. I'm going to shut these doors on all of you, so that you will be sent to another place. This is no ordinary room you stand in, this is the secret room the Hero of Time once used to get here, and you will now use it to escape from here. May the Goddesses be with you."

With that, the commander ordered the soldiers nearby to close the doors. Without the soldiers doing anything, the doors magically shut together and began to glow a purple light. The light grew brighter until it was a glowing aurora. Inside, the group was surrounded by purple light and they all felt a feeling of relief. They slowly began to fall to the ground and fall into a sleep. They closed their eyes and the aurora vanished, taking the group with it. The commander just looked towards the room and nodded to no one.

"Good Luck," He said. "Good Luck." And as the Commnader said those words, the doors to Clock Town opened and the Rune serpents flooded into the room.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Well, how was it? I just answered one question and started a whole new bunch of questions. No, I'm not going to kill Link so you fan girls don't have to kill me, but this is just the beginning of the story, there's still a lot to go people! Review please, or I will never continue!

-NavalAce-


	8. Chapter 7: Termina

Well, thanks guys. Thanks to all the Telinkers at and the Telink authors who became my friends at the Tetra/Link Association, I'm finally back on track and will be updating frequently again! Thanks for the reviews people, here's the next chapter. To the people who were wondering why I called Termina Faragway, your answers lie in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Termina

Tetra groaned and opened her eyes, looking up towards the ceiling. She sat up and looked around frantically, wondering what had happened after they fell asleep. The light purple haze that surrounded the group in the room vanished and revealed that the group was not in the room anymore, but in a hallway. The hallway was lined with bricks of stone and the doors were no longer where they were. The smell of food drifted through the hallway from the staircase. Tetra knew something was very odd, because the Rune Serpents, soldiers and the commander, ahem, Vraid were missing. She looked over towards the others and saw that they were still asleep. She looked towards Link who was asleep, his bleeding had stopped. She smiled warmly and walked over to him. She sat down and gently tried to wake him up by pushing him gently.

"Link," Tetra whispered. "Link, wake up please."

Link groaned and opened his eye. He slowly opened the other eye and turned his head towards Tetra. He stared at her as she smiled sweetly at him. Link smiled back and tried to sit up, but due to his injuries, couldn't. Tetra slipped her right arm under the hero and helped him sit up. Link coughed a few times, then took in a deep breathe. He looked towards Tetra again and smiled.

"Thanks Tetra," He whispered.

"Your welcome," Tetra replied, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

They stayed like that for a bit, only caring about each other. They broke their moment when they heard someone groan. They turned to see Farlono slowly getting up and scratching his head. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. His eyes caught the stares of Link and Tetra, so he turned to them and smiled. Farlono looked around when he heard another person moaning, then another. The group was finally beginning to wake up. Niko, Mako and Zuko woke up on top of each other. They looked at each other and wondered how they got like that. Gonzo yawned and began to sit up; that's how the three realized they were on Gonzo's belly. Gonzo sat up all the way, making them fall over onto the floor. Gonzo just rubbed his head as he watched the three pirates try to get untangled from the fall. Senza and Nudge woke up with their backs to the walls, and Jack woke up laying near Senza's and Nudge's feet. Medli and Komali woke up next to each other. They looked at each other and blushed, and looked down to see Makar scrambling out of Medli's bag.

"Where are we?" Jack asked getting to his feet.

"I don't think we're under the Clock Tower anymore," Tetra stated.

"Well, I'm just going to go up the stairs and check!" Farlono stated before dashing to the stairs.

Jack watched him go up the stairs before yelling, "Don't get yourself into a mess now Farlono!"

But the warning came too late. A loud crash was heard and the voice of Farlono's voice saying sorry echoed from the staircase. The group rushed over to the staircase, Jack helping Link over, and climbed the stairs to find Farlono helping a man with a large backpack up. The man had red hair and wore a purple outfit. His backpack was stock full of masks and rags, the strangest backpack anyone has seen. His eyes were shut, they couldn't understand why though. Farlono scratched his head sheepishly as he laughed uncomfortably.

"Um, sorry about that sir," Farlono stated after helping him up.

"It's no problem, thanks for helping me up though," The man replied then looked at the group. He looked shocked when he stared at Link and then rushed over to him, picking Link up and shaking him.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Link asked, half in pain, half in shock.

"Majora's Mask, do you have Majora's Mask?" The man asked furiously. "You promised to bring it back to me!"

"What? Majora's Mask?" Link asked.

At that minute, Farlono rushed over and grabbed Link out of the man's grasp and ran out the doors with Link. The group soon followed, rushing past the man and through the doors. The man yelled in anger, because he didn't get his mask back, and he fell down and he can't get back up. He tried picking himself back up but yelled when he couldn't. Elsewhere, the group had rushed out to hear the sounds of sawing and hammering. They looked around to find themselves still in Clock Town, but, it was very different. There weren't any soldiers, or cannons, or archers around. Instead, there were normal people running about and doing their duties. A large, wooden tower was rising from the ground in front of them, workers building it up to the top. A mailman with a red hat passed by and slipped mail into a nearby postbox before heading off to the next one. They looked behind them, to see the Clock Tower right where it is suppose to be, except it is fully erect on the spot instead of leaning over. Komali looked all the way up the tower to see a lighthouse type sphere at the top, rotating to show light in various areas. Komali continued to look high until he gasped at the site he saw.

"Gah! Look, the moon!" Komali yelled.

The others looked up as well and went wide eyed. They had never seen the moon the way they see it right now. It was morning, around six when the moon should be down (Great Sea), but that wasn't the only thing odd. The moon was a lot closer than on the Great Sea. The moon literally looked like it was going to crash into the earth. It had an evil grin on its surface. They thought it looked like it was coming closer, before they realized, it was coming closer! That's when the ground began to shake for a short time. Everyone in the town was taken back by the sudden, violent shaking. When the shaking stopped, they looked towards the clock, which also had another day timer under it. It said the Carnival of Time was going to be held on the third day when the clock started, around 12:00pm. It is 6:00 am on the Third Day.

"What's going on?" Tetra asked.

"What was that shaking about?" Jack asked.

"The shaking was about the moon coming closer to the Earth," A worker stated. "We think it will crash into Clock Town right around tomorrow at dawn."

"You serious?" Farlono asked.

"I'm dead serious, that's why I'm getting out of this place ASAP," the worker said and continued his work.

"This is Clock Town, but, when is it?" Jack asked.

Farlono walked over to a newspaper stand and picked up a newspaper. He wandered back to the group and flipped through the pages before going wide eyed, "This paper says stuff about a kid with a mask, Jack, we're three hundred years in the past. We're living the legend of Majora's Mask! The moon, the carnival, this is it!"

"Then if I'm correct than," Jack started.

"Then the Hero of Time is also around here!" Medli finished, remembering the story.

"Exactly," Farlono exclaimed.

"Wait, then how'd we get here?" Tetra asked.

"It must've been the room we were pushed in," Nudge stated.

Farlono raised an eyebrow, "Wait, the land isn't called Faragway, it's called Termina."

"Well, Faragway back then was called Termina, because it wasn't fully explored. That's why it's called Faragway in the furture," Jack pointed out.

"Oh," Link said in wonder then looked around. "Wait, where's Makar?"

Medli looked in her bag to where he would be but gasped when she saw he was gone, "Makar's missing!"

"I'm right here!" Makar yelled up the steps behind the Clock Tower. "Come on, I found a fairy fountain!"

The group rushed over and followed the little guy through the doorway and into Northern Clock Town. They continued to follow him, past a kid who was trying to poop a large balloon with a blow dart gun. They rushed up a dirt path near the town wall which was actually a large rock wall. They passed by this deku flower on the ground and the ground shook again. They stopped to look at the moon, and then rushed in. Inside, they rushed to the fountain and stood there, as an unusual Great Fairy appeared from the fountain. The group has each seen a great fairy, but they have never seen one that looked like this. Red hair flowing from her head, and she looked like a normal human, except a lot larger. A special garment of cloth mixed with vines made up her clothing. She laughed as she hovered above the fountain and stared at the amazed group.

"Hello weary travelers, do you need anything?" she asked then noticed a wounded Link being helped by Jack.

"Yes, our friend needs some healing please," Jack stated.

"I will heal him immediately; fore he is the same one that helped me," The great fairy opened her arms and a healing power swirled around Link. He felt renewed and energized as his wounds healed.

"Thank you," Link said happily.

"Your welcome, young hero," the Great fairy said before laughing and returning back into the pond.

As the group walked out towards the exit, Tetra looked at Link and asked, "You know that Great Fairy?"

"I think she must have mistaken our Link for the Hero of Time," Farlono stated. "Their clothing are similar if what I heard is correct."

"Oh, I see," Makar said as they walked out of the tunnel.

As they got out, the ground shook again. They were able to keep standing, but they found it was getting pretty annoying. The group walked down the dirt slope and walked towards the entrance again, thinking of what to do next, when the balloon the kid was shooting at popped. But it wasn't from the little kid, they noticed an arrow had gone through it and stuck to the wall nearby. They looked around and saw the young boy walking towards another boy. But, their eyes went wide when they saw this boy. This boy was wearing a green tunic like Link's except without the white tights. He was carrying another Hero's bow, and had a different Mirror Shield on his back. He also had a special sword on his back and a fairy, glowing yellow, was following him. The group recognized who this was and gasped. The Hero of Time was standing in front of them.

The Hero of Time was talking to the young boy and laughing along with him. They talked for a bit before the little kid said goodbye to the hero and walked out of the area. The Hero of Time too, walked out of the area. The group snapped out of their trance and quickly followed the way Link went. They followed him out towards southern Clock Town again and saw him sit down near the Clock Tower as a dog came by and jumped into his lap. The hero of Time laughed and petted the dog in his lap, until it got out and went on doing what it wanted. The group slowly approached the Hero, but Link went first and stopped right when he was at the Hero's feet. The two looked at each other for a few moments, trying to take in that they were literally looking at nearly two exact copies of each other. The Hero of time stood up and looked at Link before beginning to speak.

"Who are you?" The Hero of Time asked.

"I'm Link," Link replied staring at his counterpart.

"But, that can't be, I'm Link!" The Hero of Time exclaimed.

"I know it seems odd, but I'm Link, the Hero of Winds. My friends and I were transported from the future to the past," Link stated.

"So you're from the future huh?" (T)Link asked. "That seems possible."

"It does?" Tetra asked.

"Yah, the ocarina of time I received from Zelda before coming here allows me to travel back and forth through time," The Hero of Time stated showing them the instrument. The group stared before forgetting they were new to the Hero.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tetra," She said.

"We're her crew, the three big ones are Gonzo, Nudge and Senze, and the three smaller ones are Niko, Zuko and Mako," Senza stated.

"Yah, and I'm Jack, and this is my buddy Farlono," Jack stated.

"Nice to meet you," Link smiled. "I'm Link, the Hero of Winds." The ground shook again, a little more violently then before, making the group look up.

"Darn that skull kid," (T)Link cursed.

"Why?" Mako asked.

"He took Majora's Mask, a mask which could cause great destruction, which it's doing right now," Link stated. "I have to get it back and give it to the happy mask man. I have one shot, and that's tonight. If I fail, the whole world is destroyed."

"Sounds like you got a hard job," Link pointed out.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the quest I was suppose to do," (T)Link explained. "I was really suppose to look for my fairy partner Navi who disappeared after I defeated Ganon."

At this point, the yellow fairy that followed Link bumped into him several times, trying to get his attention. The fairy looked mad and then Link just laughed, "Oh yah, I forgot to introduce you to my new fairy partner, Tatl."

"Thank you," Tatl yelled before returning to her normal hovering. The ground shook again, even more violently then the ones before. Link sighed and pulled the Ocarina of Time out again.

"I'm tired of waiting for night time, I'm going to head half a day into the future so I can finally challenge the Skull Kid and stop this," Link stated.

"Wait, can we come with you? Can't we help somehow?" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, you can help out, but if you want to come along, you better get close to me," Link stated.

The group huddled in close to TLink, and he began to play a song on his Ocarina. It continually sped up faster and faster until a light enveloped all of them. The white aurora enveloped them and they disappeared from the area. The group was speeding hours into the future, along with the Hero of Time, to help him out in this quest. But that's not the only quest they have to solve. They also have to figure out how they will get back to their own time, back to Faragway ad the Great Sea. The light that enveloped them disappeared after a bit, and they found themselves in Clock Town, alone. The villagers had fled, all but one carpenter who stood mockingly next to the tower. Above the group, the moon was closing in. The group watched as fireworks flew into the sky, near the moon and lighting up its evil eyes. The Clock Tower rose a bit, and then fell over. The door that was on the platform below fell piece by piece until a staircase was formed. The carnival of time had begun, but this one would be different from the rest. It was 12:00pm in Clock town on the Third Day, there was six hours left until the moon destroyed the world.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. It was shorter than the others, but the next one will be better, I promise. Review please!

Naval Ace


End file.
